


The Intervent That Didn't InterVent

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Xander's Wizards [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Intervention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Buffy, Willow, and Giles are worried about the new person Xander is dating.





	The Intervent That Didn't InterVent

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works from TTH.  
> I did a bit of editing and added a couple of lines.

The dark haired young man looked up in surprise, from his chair by the fireplace, as his closest friends came in to the library at the estate they were using as the new Slayer HQ. He really wondered why they called this meeting and hoped it would be short...He had a date tonight and was looking forward to it.

"Xander..." Willow stared but stopped and looked at the other two, who then made motions for her to go on. "We're a bit worried about you..."

"Why?"

Buffy sighed as she sat down in a near by chair, "It's just that you've been acting strange for a while..." she made a face, "Your not under a spell are you?" The Oldest Slayer in the world looked at the most powerfully witch to be born in centuries, not counting the Charmed Ones, and asked, "You did check for that right?"

"No, Buffy he's not under as spell." Said Willow at the same time Xander said,

"Hey, not under a spell!"

Giles sighed from his spot near the window as the three young people he thought of as his children began to bicker with each other. Normal he found it amusing to watch but right now he was worried about Xander. "Girls! Let's get back to the reason we are here for..."

"Yes, Giles." Both the girls said.

"It's not that we don't love you...cause we do..." Willow said, trailing off.

"It's just we're concerned about this knew relationship your beginning." Giles told Xander. Xander blinked at the people whom he shared almost a decade worth of memories with both of the good and the bad. People at times he knew better than they knew themselves but sometimes he just couldn't believe them. He shook his head as realization of what they were doing dawned.

"But I thought you wanted us to get along? You know to promote good inner-relations between our to groups...is what I remember you saying."

"We just wanted you two to stop fighting all the time...not..."Buffy started, but Xander cut her off and asked, 

"Well what's wrong with it?"

The other three blinked but it was Buffy who spoke up again, "Well in the past you have never dated anyone like this person before..."

Xander was confused so he guessed, "What? Rich?"

Willow shook her head and muttered, "No, Cordelia was rich."

"Verbally mean?"

Buffy frowned, "No, that was Cordelia too."

"Blunt to the point of being cruel?"

"Come to think of it Anya and Cordelia were like that." Giles said.

"Knows the best ways to torture someone?"

"Again your ex-girlfriends, Xander." Said Willow 

"Oh..."Xander said bouncing a bit in his chair, "I know! Blond!"

"Didn't Anya dye her hair once? " asked Buffy.

A snort of amusement came from Giles before he said; "I did catch you flirting with Spike once."

"I never flirted with Spike!" Xander denied hotly, "There was no flirting with the bleached menace!"

"Flirting with who, pet?" Came the soft cultured English accent from the doorway of the library, all eyes turned towards it. A young man a few years younger then the Scoobies stood in the doorway. He was richly and stylishly dressed in long green and sliver robes that complemented his long shoulder length natural white-blond hair, his facial features were sharp but beautiful and his eyes were a quicksilver gray.

"Dray, "Xander said happily getting up and walking over to him.

Draco Malfoy, was the liaison to the New Ministry of Magic, wrinkled his nose at the nickname Xander had given him. But didn't dislike it so he allowed the older boy to call him that, "So, what's going on here? Some new evil afoot?" 

"What? Oh, no, it's well, my friends were just a bit worried about our new relationship." Xander told him.

Draco sent a sneering glare at the other three people then wrapped his arms around Xander's waist and said, "So, they think I'm a big bad man for trying to steal their Xander away?" Draco asked the man in his arms softly.

Xander shook his head, "Come on we're going to be late and I know how you hate that."  
Then turned to the other, "See you later guys." As they walked out of the room Draco sent a look of triumph of his shoulder at the others. After the others were sure the two young men were gone Willow shared a look with Buffy and Giles.

"So, if he hurts Xander..."

"We kill him messily..." Buffy growled, "I don't care if it would cause a war with the Magical World.".

"In as many pieces as possible." Said Giles with a bit of Ripper peaking out.

Willow nodded, her own magic sparking from her finger tips. No one would hurt their friend if she could help it. "Just so we're in agreement."


End file.
